


The Romance Experience

by oversized_child (Hell_on_Wheels)



Series: strange descriptions (mostly for fun) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Neutral Script, Pining, Romance, all lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_on_Wheels/pseuds/oversized_child
Summary: “If I was a love poet, I’d write about how you have theaudacity to be beautiful even on days when everythingaround you is ugly.”- Rudy Francisco, “If I Was A Love Poet”





	The Romance Experience

**Author's Note:**

> a hopefully objective look into love

love and sadness exist together.

they exist like day and night, constantly circling each other. they are polar opposites, one embodying the highest of emotions and the other the lowest of periods. yet, somehow, by some persistent trick of fate, love and sadness are intrinsically linked.

there is sadness in the love you feel for someone. there's love in the sadness you feel.

love opens new doors, but it opens new chasms. what if they're not the one? what if you're making a mistake? some refuse to take that leap, a jump that could end in the grimmest of times or the ecstasy of existence.

and in sadness, there lies a love. in that leap of faith. of jumping into a chasm of unexplored opportunities, of unopened doors, of hidden thoughts. the jump is like leaping into a sea, and when you emerge, you are but a stone being washed away by the rapid currents. something would have to happen, because it's become  _real._

and that terrifies people. the unpredictability, the rush, and it drives them absolutely insane.

the love in the sadness, the intoxicating feeling of pain, the pounding of heartbeats, the incessant thoughts.  

love and sadness are terrifying concepts. perhaps that is what makes people so uncomfortable about pining.

pining is the art of balancing between love and sadness.

pining begins as a thread, harmlessly sitting there, staring up at you like an expectant child. but slowly, that yarn grows longer. eventually, you try to spin it into a ball, but it slips and slides, and you can spin it up, but it stays as a disappointed mess.

every action you make with the person you love, every word that spills from your mouth, it grows the ball. the words and the feelings stay repressed on the outside, but they wrap around over and over again in that sad ball of yarn. there must be miles, sometimes i think, in that ball. miles and miles of words and falsified friendships, of words that you don't even know if are real or not.

love is manipulative. it causes people to go insane. it makes people uncomfortable while the love stews in themselves. it sits like a stone, it causes your stomach to flutter as though a thousand butterflies were let loose, it causes your throat to catch and feel your heart, the beats clear as day. every second you're with them, you become painfully aware of everything. you become painfully aware of that tiny pimple, of your arm hair, of even your shirt (even though you washed it yesterday).

love is manipulative, but it's beautiful. it's gorgeous. the beauty, the spark in people's eyes. the love that they experience, the fuzzy feelings that fill your body, the harsh reality you block out in favour of this rose tinted one.

it's why countless, thousands of people, of poets, of playwrights, of singers, of songwriters, of perfectly normal, sane people, all sit down. to write about this enchanting, exhausting, exhilarating experience called romance.

without the gamble of love, it could never been

as intoxicating.

it could never be as beautiful,

as heart-wrenching,

as captivating,

as terrifying.

and that.

is the romantic experience.


End file.
